A Love that will Live Forever
by Hello Kitty Speedboat
Summary: Christian's life after Satine dies. His new wife and kid. his return to montmartre. Is Satine alive? Read and find out! Chapter 12 is now fixed! Please r
1. Bell

A Love that will Live Forever

Chapter one: Bell

It was late July. It had been nearly two years since Satine has died. Christian was still locked up in depression. He had just recently left Montmartre and returned to his home in London with his father, Nicolas, and brother, Charles. He spent everyday, for the past six months since he had been home, locked up in his room. His father and brother would bring food up to him but Christian would refuse to eat most of the time.

In his solitary Christian would think about Satine. How her hair always had the aroma of Incense and how her sparkling eyes looked whenever he looked at her. How her lips felt when she kissed you and the great feeling he got when he held her. He remembered everything right up to when she said her last words:

"That way I'll always be with you" as she slowly slipped away.

He remembered how she had pushed him away so many times but he always seemed to find a way to charm her. He remembered his poetry and how the first night he met her how he made her fall in love with him. Yes, the life he used to live. He felt like he had just let it slip out of his hands like it was water. No one understood why he couldn't just get over it. He refused to even look at another women. Until he met Bell that is.

Bell what a sweet girl. She had sugar brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. She was the only girl Christian looked at after Satine died. But no matter how much she tried to catch him and reel him in, as if he were a fish, he always resisted it. His father was disappointed in him for that. He knew how much Christian had loved Satine but he wanted to Christian to start over and settle down with someone. That's why, on June 2nd, 1902, Christian was married to Bell. Even though he couldn't give her his heart, for it still belonged to Satine, he respected her and treated her well.

For months upon months Christian lived his mournful life in solitude up in his and Bell's room. He would only come down for dinner occasionally. It wasn't until Kaydence was born in early august of 1903 that Christian had let another girl take over his heart. He loved his new child and had only wished it was Satine's and not Bells. He knew Satine would love her. 


	2. The Box

Chapter two: The box

Kaydence grew up fast. She was now around 7 years old. To many people's astonishment and disappointment Christian still hadn't gotten over his love. Satine was still alive according to him and he wouldn't let anyone ruin that. He was , unfortunately, beginning to forget his most precious memories with her. He had been longing to find the story he had written about them a few years ago. He was near 30 and couldn't come to reality and face it that he wouldn't be with Satine for the rest of his life. Or would he? That was were his adventure began.

*******

"Dear, won't you please go into the attic to fetch my knitting?" Bell asked Christian. Bell was sitting in her rocking chair in the study. She was reading a book. Her face looked so innocent. 

"Sure dear." Christian gave her a quick glance and she smiled at him but he didn't return it. His face was glum. He was wearing a dirty white shirt and black pants with suspenders. His face seemed to be neglected. He had been growing a beard.

Christian walked into the parlor where the entrance to the attic was and entered it. He began rummaging through boxes and didn't find her knitting. He had been looking nearly all day until he came upon a box hidden in the corner that had the look of being untouched in years. On the top of it laid the knitting.

"Finally," He said in a sigh. He grabbed the knitting but just as he was about to leave he turned to the box. He had the strangest feeling that something spectacular was in there that would change his life forever. He grabbed the box and sat down on the rug covered floor of the dirty attic. He gently opened the box. Inside was a box of papers. He was surprised to find that it was the story he had written only ten short years ago. He picked it up and took it down with him. He gave the knitting to his wife but his eyes never left the sorrow-filled pages.

"Honey what is that?" Bell asked concerned.

"What? Oh nothing dear just some important business papers," Christian lied as his peeled his eyes away to look at her.

" Oh well thankyou you for getting it for me"

She got to knitting and Christian left the room. He went back to the parlor to read the story.


	3. The Story

Chapter three: The story

Christian read until early the next morning. His wife had begged him to come to bed but he refused. As he read the memories came flooding back to his memory. He remembered how she had charmed him with her dance to Sparkling Diamonds. He remembered how she had attempted to save the Moulin Rouge by seducing the Duke only to have realized her love for Christian. When he reached the end he couldn't control his tears. He sobbed most of that morning and into the day.

Christian was mad. He couldn't understand why life would do something so cruel to him. He had finally found someone and at the same moment lost her. He vowed to love her no matter what came. Did the words Come What May mean anything to anybody? No one understood. At that moment Christian knew exactly what he had to do. His thoughts about the papers changing his life were correct. He was about to change his life forever.

*******

Christian took the story up to Kaydence's room where she was sleeping. He kissed her softly on the cheek and placed the story on her pillow.

"One day you will understand why I am leaving you," he said as he left the room. Abruptly after saying goodbye to Kaydencehe went into his wife's room and kissed her on the cheek.

" I'm sorry that I could never find the love in my heart for you. It belongs to someone else," Christian said as he left her to sleep. Before he left, however, he had gathered some clothes together to take on his trip to Montmartre. He was going back. Back to the Moulin Rouge. Where he belonged.


	4. Montmartre

Chapter four: Montmartre

After a long train ride Christian had finally arrived in Paris. He decided to walk to Montmartre seeing as though it was close by Paris. He was anxious to see his good friend Toulouse who had befriended him when Christian first came to Paris. He longed to see Harold Zidler, the owner of the Moulin Rouge. He hoped to find comfort in the town. He had only hoped that this trip wouldn't bring back to many glorious memories.

When he reached Montmartre he went to where his old garret was located. Figuring it was probably occupied he went a floor above to where Toulouse and the other boho's lived. Before he knocked he gave a long deep breath. He knocked and to his surprise it wasn't Toulouse who answered but Satie, part of the children on the revolution.

"Christian? Is that you?" Satie asked.

"Hello Satie. Yes it's me," Christian answered. "Where's Toulouse?" Christian asked as he entered the room.

Satie's face went from joyous to mournful at the thought of the answer to that question.

"Uh, well Christian, you see Toulouse passed away. His condition was to much for him." Satie answered painfully.

" Oh, are you the only boho left?" Christian asked looking terribly upset because Toulouse was his good friend.

" No, no the rest of us are alive and healthy it was only toulouse." 

" Oh well, were are the rest?"

" They are all over at the Moulin Rouge. We were all hoping you would come and see us again. Toulouse really wanted you to but he died before he could."

" When did Toulouse, you know, uh die?"

" Back in 1901. In late August I believe.

"Oh"

" Would you care to site down?"

"Yes thank you very much."

The two sat down and talked for a while. Mostly about Toulouse. Christian carefully tried to avoid the subject of Satine but whenever that just touched the subject Christian would come up with a new topic to talk about. They came upon the decision to go have dinner at the Moulin Rouge, which had been turned back into a night club.


	5. The Moulin Rouge

Chapter five: The Moulin Rouge

Back at home Kaydence and Bell were in sorrow. Bell was holding Kaydence and rocking her back and forth. Both were crying the moment that found out Christian had left. Bell always knew that Christian had been hung up in Satine but she never thought he would actually go and try to find her, at least that's what she assumed. She put the blame on herself. She knew that he wasn't happy with her. She just never thought he would try to chase after someone dead. She didn't bother to go after him even though she knew where he was. She just thought that it was best that he would be left alone to fend for himself.

*******

Satie and Christian arrived at the Moulin Rouge. Christian was excited to see everything again. They had returned the stage to it's original state. The can-can girls were practicing the can-can for the hundreds of men due to arrive later that night. All of Christian's memories with Satine flooded back. Still Christian couldn't find Harold.

" Satie, I'm going to go see Harold in his office. Okay?" Christian asked Satie.

"Alright I'll go and find us a seat." Satie and Christian parted. Christian headed toward Zidler's office. He took a deep breath before he knocked. A disgruntled voice told Christian that he was coming. Suddenly the door opened and Christian was greeted with a gigantic hug from Zidler. Christian knew that Harold wasn't always supportive in Satine's feelings for him but still Christian had a soft spot for him because he knew that all Harold was trying to do was protect Satine and the Moulin Rouge.

"So, how are you my boy?" Harold asked as he pulled him into his office. "Take a seat, please."

"Thank you, I am doing well. I am married but not happy everyday of my life I remember Satine and can't let go of my memories with her. I have a child and I can only wish it was truly Satine's. I can't stand living a life without her but I must for she is gone." Christian let out a big sigh and the mournful which he had worn ten years of his life reappeared on his face.

"Well my boy, you are in for an excellent show tonight. It's so spectacular that I'm sure you will cheer up. Go on get your seat and I'll see you out there." Harold got up and left. Before Christian left he looked at Harold's desk. Some of Satine's things were in a box. He knew Harold was still upset because Satine had been like a daughter to him. Christian left the office and sat down next to Satie. 

"There is something very odd going on here. When we walked by Satine's old Elephant I saw a light on in her window. I don't know if I am going crazy but it gave me the chills." Christian practically yelled to Satie because there was so much noise going on in the dance hall.

"I guess they rented it out to someone." Satie answered back.

"Maybe."

Satie and Christian were soon joined by the Argentinean with narcolepsy, Audrey, and the "doctor". The can-can was now going on and Christian even recognized some girls. One such was Nini. They all ordered absinthe and were enjoying the dancing. Christian was pained by the memories of his beloved Satine who he had first met here. Then the lights began to dim. A girl that slightly resembled Satine came out onto the Stage. She was dressed in a sparkling corset. Her hair was a dazzling red color, like Satine. Her eyes had that sparkle, Like Satine. Her singing soothed the soul, just like Satine. 

Christian watched her as she sang her song of love. Could it be? Was it Satine? It couldn't have been because she was dead. Or was she?


	6. Unexpected surprise

Chapter six: Unexpected Surprise

When the girl had finished her song she left and Christian sat back a thought about her. Was she really Satine? None of the others had noticed the resemblance. Christian decided that he had to find out if it was really her. So, He left the Moulin Rouge in quite a hurry and gave no time to explain to satie or even to let him chase after him. Christian headed over to the Elephant in the garden.

He walked right up to her door and again took a deep breath. He softly knocked on the door and the women that answered was not Satine but Marie, Satine's maid. Marie let out a great gasp.

"Your him aren't you? You're Christian. The boy from ten years ago?"

"Yes mam. Listen I have a very important question is Sat......." Christian was interrupted by a girl who opened the door. The girl was none other than Satine. Before looking at Christian she asked, "Who is it?" Then when she got a good look she began to cry and she ran into his arms.

"Christian! You're here. You have come back for me!"

"Yes, Satine. I love you." He too began to cry and he embraced her and they hugged. They went into a deep soft kiss. "I came all the way from London just to see you. I Love you Satine."

"I love you Christian. I waited for you for ten years. My dreams have finally come true. I knew you would come back."

Marie left them alone to catch up. They started to kiss and wouldn't stop. They each took turns in telling the other that they loved them. Then before they could stop themselves they were unbuttoning the other. They made love right there.

*******

Satine was lying in Christians arms in the bed. They were talking and catching up on things. Christian wanted it to last forever but he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell her that he was married. He would smell her hair and she would play with his fingers. They were reunited and they wanted to stay that way forever.

"I thought you were dead Satine?" Christian asked her ever so innocently.

" Well it turns out that in the Duke poisoned my drinks so that I would faint at random times. He did it so he could surprise people and be a knight in shining armor and he would try and swoon me. One night it went to far and the Duke knocked me out for that one night when I was supposed to meet you. They all thought I was dying from Syphilis. Then the night of the show there had been to much of it in my system that it made me weak which made it seem like I had died but the doctors helped me and I got better soon due to lots of bed rest."

"So for that whole year that I was still in Montmartre you never came to see me?" Christian asked furiously.

"They had told me that you had run away with a beautiful women. That is up until five years ago when Harold told me the truth. So what brought you here to see me?"

"Well one day when I was up in the attic, looking for, uh, something, I came across a box and felt like I should open it. I did and inside was our story. The story I had written that whole year after you had died. I thought it would be good to come here and maybe reunite with other people like Toulouse. Then I found out Toulouse had died and it devastated me. Now here I am next to you in this bed that only 10 years ago you tried to make love to me on." Christian closed his eyes and remembered that time.

"Gosh, I am getting cold."

"Here take my jacket." Christian handed her his dress jacket he had worn to dinner. A picture of Kaydence had fallen out and Satine picked it up after she finished putting that jacket on.

" Who is this?" Satine said looking at the picture. Christian opened his eyes and a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Uh, that's my uh niece. Rapunzel."

"Oh, she is cute." She put the picture down and she kissed Christian. She got out of bed and started to get dressed. "Sorry Christian, I have to go talk to Harold about something important. I Love you. Goodbye" Satine left in a hurry.


	7. Revealing the Secret

Chapter seven: Revealing the secret

By now Bell was certain that he had found Satine and by some miracle she was alive. Bell earnestly forgave him and soon moved on but that only thing that upset her now was Kaydence. Kaydence missed her father so terribly much. She would sit in her room and play house and that dad would always be named Christian. Bell wasn't to concerned until one night when she came in to tuck Kaydence in.

"Goodnight Kaydence. I love you." Bell said as she tucked her daughter in.

" Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Kaydence asked ever so innocently.

" I don't sweetie. Why don't you go to sleep now and worry about Daddy tomorrow?"

"Does Daddy love you still?" At these words Bell began to cry. She could barely make out the next sentence.

"Well honey I don't know if Daddy ever did."

"Does he love me?"

"Of course." Bell kissed Kaydence's forehead." Now go to sleep.

"Goodnight Mommy." Bell got up and went to the door. Tears were streaming down her face but she knew that there was only one way she could make Christian happy and she knew that it was the only way. She had to get a divorce.

*******

Satine left her elephant home and walked to the Moulin Rouge in search of Harold. She walked through the garden and passed many young couples in love and Satine felt proud because she knew she had it good like they did. When she finally got to the Moulin Rouge, The can-can girls were already practicing for that night's show. She walked into the back and came up to Zidler's office door. She was giddy and gleeful. She knocked on Harold's door.

"Ah, my little peacock! How are you doing today?" said Harold, who was in an especially good mood today.

"Well I would like to announce my resigning from the Moulin Rouge. I plan to marry Christian and I can't be married and be a courtesan." Satine told him smiling.

"Oh my sweet pumpkin. I am afraid I have some bad news for you." Harold said as his smile went to a frown.

"What is it Harold?" Satine asked as she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Satine my dear, You can not marry Christian. He is already married. I feel bad that you had to hear it from me. Follow your heart. Talk with him. He claims to not love her." Harold looks into Satine's eyes and Satine started to cry. She looked away from him and crossed her arms.

"It's not true. I refuse to believe you. You never supported Christian and I." Satine cried.

"My dear I am afraid it is true. Before I was just trying to save the Moulin Rouge." Harold tried to comfort her but Satine walked out the door. She went into the ladies room and tidied her self up. Her make-up was smeared from crying. She knew that nothing could fix this situation. It was really the end of everything now.

Satine left the Moulin Rouge. She walked through the garden but this time when she saw the couples she envied them. She walked up to her elephant and into her room. When she came through the door Christian greeted her with a passionate kiss on her cheek. When Satine didn't return the gesture Christian realized something was wrong. He also noticed the red tinge in Satine's eyes and figured she had been crying. 

" Satine? Tell me what's wrong. What's the matter." Christian had a hurt look on his face for Satine.

"I was hoping that we would be married soon. Unfortunately there is a law that prohibits people from marrying others who are already married." Satine said as she looked at Christian with a blank expression on your face.

"What are you talking about?" Christian asked looking puzzled. He attempted to stroke her hair but she pulled his hand away.

" YOUR MARRIED CHRISTIAN!!" Satine snapped at him. "And that girl in the picture I suppose she was your daughter or something?" Satine began to cry. She felt confused she didn't know whether she was more angry or more hurt.

"Your right. I am sorry. My father saw how depressed I was. He thought it was high time that I got over you and marry again. He insisted that I marry his friend's daughter, Bell. He didn't like seeing me locked up in my room, barely touching a meal. Yes, I did marry Bell and had Kaydence. I didn't realize how much of a mistake I had made until I found that story, the story about us. That was when I left. I left to find you. I spent ten years of my life locked up in my room just thinking about you. Missing you, crying over you. I see that I let the most important thing in my life slip through my fingers once again. I am sorry Satine. I will leave at once." Christian explained as he left the room leaving Satine to tears. He had fought hard to stop himself from crying but he lost that battle right after he stepped outside.

He decided the only thing he could do now was just to go home. He would be glad to see Kaydence but Bell would be furious with him. He couldn't understand how he could screw up so badly. 

At the same exact moment, unknowingly, Satine and Christian both said the same thing at the same time.

"I Love you."


	8. Home, Sweet, Home

Chapter eleven: Home, sweet, Home

Two days and, a lot of absinthe, later, Christian was back in London. Worried, about what Bell might say to him, he took his time in getting home. He was glad to be seeing Kaydence but still his heart ached for Satine. He loved her truly and only wished he could hold her in his arms right then. Her wanted to kiss her and hug her and above marry her. He wished his father had never made him get married, besides that he had Kaydence.

Christian took a deep breath, like he does a lot before knocking on doors, and knocked on the door, even if it was his own house. He could hear Bell approaching the door. His muscles tightened up and he began to get "butterflies" in his stomach. Bell answered the door and a look of surprise appeared on her face.

"Well Christian, what a pleasant surprise. You finally came home to see your family." Bell gave his a smirk.

" Sorry I ran off on you like that, I just had to find Satine."

"Christian, first of all she is dead. She died ten years ago. And second, it wasn't me who you hurt, it was Kaydence."

"Please Bell, forgive me, let me see my daughter."

"Alright," Bell backed aside so that Christian could get through.

"Kaydence?" Christian yelled. In less than a few seconds, Christian could hear the pitter- patter of her feet running down the hall. Christian embraced his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Daddy." Kaydence didn't want to let go of him and Christian was fine with that. He simply just hugged her tighter. "Why did you leave us?"

"Well I had to go to Montmartre to figure some things out."

"Hey honey why don't you go to your room. Me and Daddy have something very important we have to talk about." Bell interrupted their special moment.

"Okay." Kaydence let go and ran up the stairs to her room.

Bell and Christian went into the parlor so Kaydence couldn't hear them talking.

" Listen Bell, I found her."

" You found Satine? Well that makes me happy that you finally found your true love." Bell looked down and a few tears came down her face.

"Bell, look I am sorry I hurt you. I never could get over Satine. We had a fight so I had to come home. I miss her terribly and I hope you can understand how I feel and why I never could give you my heart."

"I understand," She said as she gently wiped the tears from her face. Christian tried to give her a friendly hug but she just pulled away. "I understand so much that I filed for a divorce. I knew that you were never happy with me and figured it was for the best. We can work out a system with Kaydence." Bell pulled out a packet of papers, she handed them to him. "Just sign here."

Christian took the papers. He was so happy and amazed that she was willing to do that. He signed the papers and handed them back to Bell.

"Go get her tiger." Bell smirked at him.

"Thanks Bell." He began to leave but just before he went out the door he turned back to her and said, "Hey, if you are ever in Paris, look me up."

"Will do, now go!" Bell said with a smile. And with that Christian left.


	9. A Surprise Party

Chapter twelve: A Surprise "Party"

Christian took the next train into Montmartre. He was looking for somewhere to sit. He kindly asked the train guard to help him find a compartment. He led him into an empty compartment. Quite pleased, Christian took his seat and took out a newspaper to read. In only a few short moments Christian was so buried in his paper he didn't bother to look up at the man who was going to share the compartment with him.

The man entering didn't get a good look at Christian, because Christian was so buried in his paper, that they would carry out a conversation without even looking at each other. When Christian had finished his paper he put it down on the table and turned to the man. He let out a faint gasp. The man didn't notice that he did this because he was asleep. Christian grew quite panicky. If the man woke up Christian would be done for. He couldn't go find another compartment, it was to late in the train ride. Why didn't Christian figure it out before. The Duke was sharing a compartment with him.

The whole rest of the ride The Duke slept and Christian sat there like a piece of stone. He was scared to move a muscle. Right when Christian thought he was going to get home safely, A women came to serve drinks. The Duke was awoken. Christian quickly picked up his paper and covered his face in it.

" Come on don't be a stranger. Stop reading your paper and talk with me some." The Duke said pulling the paper away from his face.

"Dear Duke, what a pleasant surprise!" Christian said trying to suck up.

"Wish I could say the same for you" The Duke answered slyly.

"Uh how may I be of service to you?" Christian asked partially from nervousness and trying to be funny.

"It's to late, you know what I wanted and you took it all away from me." Christian watched with fear as the Duke slowly picked the gun out from it's hiding place in his shoe. Christian looked around for something to defend himself with. He found that the silk fabric that was holding the suitcases up above their head was coming off. Just as the Duke was about to put the trigger Christian pulled on it and all the suitcases fell on top of the Duke. The Duke was knocked out cold. This was Christian's chance to escape.

Christian sneaked out of the compartment and went into the dining hall. He swerved around the people and into the first class car. He opened the door to an occupied compartment.

"Sorry Madame, monsieur." Christian didn't even know why he bothered to apologize the couple in there were kissing so much and so deeply that they probably didn't know Christian was even in there. Christian cracked the door open a little bit and peeked around the corner to see The Duke swiftly coming towards the compartment. He waited until the Duke was close by and then when the Duke had come close enough, Christian powerfully swung the door open knocking the Duke over. Christian jumped over him and started to run back to the compartment with the duke close behind him.

Christian was almost out of the Duke's sight when a guard stopped him in his tracks. Christian tried to plead innocent but the guard made him return to his compartment. The guard also made the Duke return to the compartment as well. 

"This isn't finished boy!" The Duke threatened. "When we get to Montmartre, you show where the girl is and I will sweetly reward you." 

"Never! If you so much as one finger on Satine, I will kill you myself!"

"Not if I kill you first." The Duke pointed the gun at Christian's head. Christian gulped and began to breathe heavily. Still he would rather die than to have the Duke marry or hurt Satine.

Because of all the commotion, a guard came running into the room. The duke slyly put the gun behind Christian's back and pleaded that everything was alright. Even though the guard was suspicious, she left them to their piece. Fortunately, for Christian, the Duke thought it to risky to kill Christian there so he pointed the gun at Christian's back, where it was out of sight, and forced him to do whatever he wanted. A sigh of relief was left out when they finally reached Montmartre.


	10. Your Song

Chapter Thirteen: Your Song

At some point security at the train stop had separated the Duke and Christian. Christian used this time to escape. He quickly found his bags. He hadn't located the Duke and drew up a sigh of relief. He fled the train station as quickly as possible. He made his way to Satie's garret. He didn't want to see Satine yet fearing that he would follow Christian there and threaten to kill Satine and him. He figured he would go and see her a night when the Duke was probably asleep. he knocked on Satie's door.

"Ah, Christian. I was wondering if you were going to come back again. Won't you please come in."

"Satie we probably don't have a lot of time." Christian said with a worrying sound to his voice. He quickly rushed in to the room . He put the bags on the bed. He took no time in explaining what happened on the train. "I am afraid that he will hurt Satine."

"We have to warn her." Satie said, he, too, sounding worried.

*******

Satine had gotten the news that Christian was back in Montmartre. She was 100% willing to make up with him and was hoping that they could work out the whole marriage thing. She realized she did truly love him. She was so excited to see him. She dressed in her best dress, a blue one with a lot of diamonds, and put up her hair. With Marie helping her she was ready to go by about 8:00. She ran down the stairs wasting no time.

She walked all around. She went into the Moulin Rouge a couple of times and even to Satie's garret but there was no sign of her beloved Christian. She gave up and sat down on a bench in the garden. She began to cry enviously at the couples hugging and kissing. She remembered the time ten years ago when she had first met Christian. She also remembered the song he sang to her word for word.

My gift is my song

and this one is for you

and you can tell everybody, that this is your song

and it may be quite simple but now that it's done

Hope you don't mind

Hope you don't mind

that I put down in words

how wonderful life is now your in the world

Sat on the roof

and I kicked off the moss

well some of these verses well they got me quite cross

this songs been kind while I wrote this song

it's for people like you that keep it turned on

well excuse me forgetting but these things I do

It was then that a voice started to join her. She turned around to see Christian. He ran up to her and they continued the song together.

You see I've forgotten if they are green or they are blue

Anyway the thing is, what I really mean

yours are the sweetest eyes I 've ever seen

And you can tell everybody, this is your song

and may be quite simple but now that it's done

Hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind

that I put down in words

how wonderful life is now your in the world

After they completed the song they kissed ever so passionately.

"I love you Christian."

"I Love you too, Satine. Guess what?"

"What?" She said beaming at him.

"Bell filed for a divorce. I am single. We can get married!" Satine let out a squeal of excitement and she hugged him. When they pulled apart Christian gently grabbed her head and gently planted a soft deep kiss on her lips. 

"Satine, run away with me." Christian said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Okay" Satine said smiling passionately. Christian grabbed her hand and they walked to her room. He wanted to help her pack since he was already packed. He also couldn't bare the thought of leaving her side. He wanted to be with her every minute of the day. He wasn't about to let the Duke have a hold of her once again.


	11. Some Begging and some Pleading

Chapter Fourteen: Some Begging and some Pleading

Satine was hurriedly packing. Christian was amused just from watching her pack. He thought she looked so cute when she was in a hurry. She was packing her beautiful red, blood colored dress, her black dress and her Hindu costumes (just for old memories) and some outfits Christian had never seen her in. She grabbed some cosmetics and placed them in a bag and into her suitcase they went. She had planned for Harold to send her the furniture later when she and Christian had bought a house.

A knock on the door interrupted Satine's packing. She answered it to find Satie on the other end.

"Oh, Bonjour Satie. Please won't you come in?" Satine backed away so Satie could get through the door. She then continued her packing.

"Christian, Harold has something important he wants to speak to you about," Satine turned around and looked at Christian. Satine could tell he didn't want to go by the look on his face.

"Look Christian, it's obviously important. I'll be fine, Marie is here with me," Satine pointed over to Marie who was sitting in a rocking Chair observing what was going on.

"Alright, only since you insist Satine," Christian told her. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist. Satine put her arms around her neck and they kissed deeply and passionately. They gently pulled away from each other and Christian left but not before blowing a kiss to Satine. Satine smiled brightly and continued packing.

*******

Christian hadn't returned yet and Satine was beginning to worry. She decide it best to go and meet him. She fixed her hair and put on some final touches to her make up, she wanted to look her best when they got on the train. She picked up her bags, ready t start a new life, and smiled at Marie. Marie came over and hugged her as Satine started to cry.

"Be sure to come and visit Harold and I." Marie said to Satine as she gently put Satine's hair back behind her hair.

"Will do," Satine smiled and Marie gave her a pack on the cheek because she had always looked on Satine as a daughter.

Before heading out the door Satine gave Marie on last smile. With that Satine was gone.

Satine headed down the steps and out onto the street. She decided to wait a little on a bench. When she saw that that was getting her nowhere, she got up and began to wander the streets in search for him. It was getting late. The screaming and hollering, coming from the Moulin Rouge, could be heard all the way across town. Satine was so glad to be rid of that part of her life. She walked up and down the streets of Montmartre trying to find Christian. That's when it hit her, the one place she hadn't looked….The Moulin Rouge. She glad she came up with that idea for she was getting quite cold.

Satine dragged her bags, which now seemed to weigh at least a ton, all the way to the Moulin Rouge. She entered the back way, just to avoid the crowd, and found her way to Harold's office. She knocked on his office door and Harold came to answer.

"Hello, sweet pea, how may I be of service to you?"

"Harold, have you seen Christian?"

"No, not since he left my office over and hour ago." Zidler could tell she was now worried judging by the look on her face. A few tears came down her face. She didn't know what to think. Harold grabbed her and held her. Satine began to sob but she wasn't going to give up. She still had one last place to look, Satie's garret.

Satine left the Moulin Rouge. She walked up to Satie's garret fearing what he would think happened to her for the makeup on her face was smeared. She was just about to enter the building, where Satie's garret was located, when she heard a strange noise come from behind. Satine started to breathe heavily. She looked around in the dark, searching for a face but was unsuccessful. She turned around cautiously and was just about to enter the door again when she heard the same noise again. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and leap into her chest. She was almost sure it was a person.

" Christian? Is that you?" Satine asked, getting so frightened that she began to cry. " Please if it's you just come out, you gave me a good scare." There was a deep, long, terrorizing silence. Satine tried to think of a good moment that would help her not to be scared. The one that came to mind was when Christian sang "Come What May" to her.

"Come…..What…..May" Satine sang in a low whisper, with her eyes closed. Satine could feel her body warm up inside/ Then all the sudden, she heard the same noise again, which caused Satine's eyes to shot right open. She began to breathe heavily again. She turned to the door and began to open it only to had been locked. She began sobbing and pleading for help, for someone to come help her but it was no use. Her voice was washed away in the sounds from the Moulin Rouge.

Then a hand came on Satine's shoulder. 

"Is there a problem miss?" The man said. Satine thought his voice sounded oddly familiar but she thought nothing of it and was quite relieved.

"Yes thank you……" As Satine turned around, her mouth dropped in fear. She backed up against the wall of Satie's building and closed her eyes.

"Please let me go, Dear Duke!"

"On the contrary mademoiselle Satine. I do intend to, but not before I get what I want from you." The Duke said looking into her eyes with his face six inches away and breathing onto her face.

"No, please, leave me alone." Satine began to sob. The Duke slapped her and she fell to the ground. Her face was stinging from it and she grabbed her cheek as if she would die if she lost to much blood, she wasn't even bleeding. The Duke picked her up by her arm and began kissing her neck and Satine was crying now.

"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day!" Satine sang, between sobs, in a , low whisper.

"LET GO OF HER DUKE!" The Duke turned around to face a Christian who was obviously mad. His fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth and breathing heavily. Satine smiled at the thought that her beloved Christian had come to rescue her. The duke threw her to the ground and Satine crawled over to the wall away from the two angry men.


	12. The Brawl

Chapter Fifteen: The Brawl 

Satine watched, in fear, the men go at each other like a pack of bulls. She slowly rose up against the wall and backed away into the alley. Satine sneaked a peak back at them and was pleased to see that Christian was winning. Being half happy and half worried, she walked off In search of sanctuary and help.

Her clothes were tattered and her hair and makeup were a mess but Satine didn't care anymore. She only cared about Christian. She hoped he would be okay. Satine came up to The Moulin Rouge. She fled inside and made her way around the can-can girls and back to Harold's office. She knocked on his door.

" Why, what's the matter cheery pie?" Zidler always happened to come up with silly nicknames for her which always made Satine laugh. Only she didn't laugh this time which let Harold know that something serious was going on. 

"Harold, the Duke found me. He tried to hurt me but luckily Christian came and saved me. But now the Duke and him are fighting where Satie's garret is located. He needs help. I am sure he will die if someone doesn't help him." Satine was no longer crying but she gave Harold a look or sincerity and Harold knew he had to do something. He just didn't know what.

*******

The Duke chased Christian all the way up to the top of Satine's elephant. They were still fighting and Christian was able to get a few good punches out of him. People started to gather on the street to watch the men fight on top of the elephant.

"You sick dog, why do you constantly come after Satine when you know she doesn't love you?" Christian pushed the Duke.

" Because once we are married, I can have all the fun I want with my new toy," The Duke tried to punch Christian but Christian ducked right it time.

" Once I trusted you, once I thought you were a good man. Now that I know who you really are I despise you and you don't deserve Satine!" Christian slugged the duke and he slid close to the edge. Christian walked up to the Duke angrily. Panicking, the Duke got up, he had a long cut don't the side of his head. He was bleeding profusely.

"At least I can offer her things that you can't even afford. If you ask me then I would say that you're the one who doesn't deserve her!" The Duke came after Christian and grabbed him by the throat. Christian was beginning to feel dizzy and almost blanked out. He was beginning to feel light headed and was getting short of breathe. Then, just before he was sure he would die, a figure appeared by their side.

"Let her go Duke!" The voiced thundered across the midnight sky and then there was shot.

*******

Satine ran outside of the Moulin Rouge. She was trying to find Harold, who had ran out after she had told him what was going on. When she heard the shot her heart felt like it had stopped. She watched as a figure fell from the top of the elephant. She ran over to the group of people that surrounded the figure.

"Christian!" Yelled Satine crying as she made her way over.

Satine parted her way through the people. The figure was on his back and when Satine saw him there was so much blood that she couldn't figure out who it was. She gently turned the figure over and a sigh of relief brushed over her. She smiled and began to cry when she heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Satine turned to see her love, clutching his right side. He was out of breathe with bruises all over but other wise he was okay.

Satine grabbed him into her embrace and kissed his head. 

"Christian, I love you. I am so glad you are alive." Satine said, crying into his shoulder. Christian had enough strength to grab her tighter to his body. He kissed her head.

"I love you too." They both started to cry. They held each other so tight. 

" Where you the one that shot the Duke?" Satine looked at him, advising him to give a serious answer.

"No, I didn't. It was……as a matter of fact I don't know who shot him," Christian had his arm around Satine's shoulder and went into deep thought, with his hand on his chin, about who had actually saved him from the Duke. Then , from behind them, footsteps were heard coming down the steps. The group of people all turned to see a shocked Harold Zidler studying his gun as if the gun had shot the Duke all by itself. 

Relieved, and yet worried, about what the police would do to Harold, Satine ran to Harold and hugged him. Harold didn't return the favor because he was still locked in thought.

"Why did you do it Harold? You know you are probably going to get arrested," Satine said, looking at him with serious eyes.

"I did it to…to …to save you of course." Harold said, smiling at her now. "I know I'll get arrested, but as long as you are happy now, well then, it was all worth it." Tears came to Satine's eyes. No one had ever treated her as kindly as Zidler did. She hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. Satine wished there was something she could do for Harold, so that he wouldn't have to go to jail, but there was no proof that the Duke had been trying to kill Christian in the first place. The police came and assisted Zidler away.

Christian saw the hurt look on Satine's face and he desperately wanted to do something for her. He limped over to the chief of the French police and told him everything. The police agreed to a trial. When Satine saw that Christian had done that, for Zidler and her, She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was the best kiss Christian had ever had from her. He knew then that Satine was really and truly in love with him.


	13. A Love that will live Forever

Chapter sixteen: A Love that will Live Forever

It had been nearly eight weeks since the incident between the Duke and Christian. Christian's bruises were gone and in all fairness to the Duke, Satine and him attended his funeral. They were glad that all their hardships were behind them and they were ready to start a new life.

The day of the trial came and Zidler pleaded guilty of the crime. Christian and Satine helped him win his case over and Zidler was allowed to leave and all charges against him failed to apprehend him. He came home and went back to the Moulin Rouge. Satine and Christian were spending their last days there for they planned to move to America, the land of opportunity. Before they left, however, Christian invited Bell up to meet Satine and Zidler and to have a visit with Kaydence. 

When they arrived, Christian greeted his daughter with open arms.

"Daddy, Daddy!" The little girl ran up into Christian's arms. He gave her the biggest hug. Satine came up next to Christian.

"Now sweetie, I'd like you to meet my VERY good friend, Satine." Christian let go of Kaydence so that she could see Satine.

"Hi, Kaydence. I am Satine and I am going to be living with your Daddy." Satine said, looking right into Kaydence's eyes.

"Are you in love with my Daddy?" Kaydence asked, looking right at Satine with her big sparkling eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Satine leaned over to Christian. He turned his head away from his daughter and Satine and him kissed each other very deeply and passionately. They broke apart just in time to see Bell frantically running over to fetch Kaydence.

"Here you are sweetheart." Bell said, all out of breath. "Hello, Christian. Why this must be the Lovely Satine that Christian had so fondly talked about." Bell said, extending her arm out for Satine to shake.

"You must be Bell. What a pleasure to meet you." Satine replied, shaking Bell's hand. Christian stood up, still holding Kaydence, and put his arm around Satine.

"Shall we go inside the Moulin Rouge?" Christian offered.

"Why, that would be delightful," Bell replied. All four of them walked into the Moulin Rouge. The first person they saw just happened to be Zidler.

"Hello Harold. I'd like you to meet my daughter Kaydence and my ex-wife, Bell." Christian said.

"Pleasure, Bell. That's a beautiful name." Bell blushed.

"Thank you monsieur Zidler."

The four adults agreed to go out to dinner that night. They decided that they should leave Kaydence with Satie. They all went to Café un blue. The only five star restaurant located around Montmartre. Zidler and Bell left early to go for a walk around the garden near the Moulin Rouge, which left Satine and Christian alone.

"Satine, I love you with all my heart. You know that right?" Satine nodded. " Well I was wondering if well……….." Christian was cut off by Satine.

"Wait Christian. I know where this is going. I love you too, it's just, what if they need me at the Moulin Rouge or something?" Satine got up and stood against the wall, she was looking very upset. Christian knew that the Moulin Rouge was her life and that she didn't want to really go to America.

"Satine, we're in this for the long run……"

Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss... 

Seasons may change, winter to spring...  
But I love you, until the end of time. Come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying day. 

Christian got down on his knees and handed Satine abox with a large, 24karat, diamond ring inside. Satine took it and smiled as she joined into the song.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place... 

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace...  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.   
It all revolves around you.   
And there's no mountain too high,  
no river too wide!   
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.  
But I love you 

I love you 

Until the end 

Until the end 

Of time.. Come what may, come what may, I will love you until the end of time 

"So is that a yes of a no?"

"Yes, Yes, I will marry you Christian!" Satine jumped up and hugged Christian and then passionately kissed him like never before. 

So that's ends this story. A story about a time. A story about a place. A story about the people. But a above all things, a story about Love. A love that will live forever. The end.

Remember: The Greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.


End file.
